Gold Digger
by ShadowStalker2008
Summary: A triangle of lies and deciept is being woven. Can anyone break or it will everyone be left heartbroken and torn because of one lie that threatens to break everyone involved. It all starts with one song. OOC
1. Prologue

Shadow: Yea I'm back with another songfic.

Death: This time it's Inuyasha singing it to Kikyo.

Shadow: It's Gold Digger! A remake by meee! But original song is by Kanye West.

* * *

**Gold Digger**

Inuyasha walked through the doors carrying a briefcase. Kikyo his fiancé walked in behind him, decked out in Gucci, "Kikyo you didn't have to come, but since you did I got a big performance lined up for you."

Kikyo gives Inuyasha a kiss before coyly responding, "Inuyasha you shouldn't have. I don't deserve you." "I know…." "What dear?" "Oh, it's nothing. Just enjoy the show."

Inuyasha walks up on the stage and grabs the mike. "This is for my fiancé Kikyo!"

_**(Inuyasha)  
She take my money when I'm in need  
Yea she's a trifflin whore indeed  
Oh she's a gold digga way over town  
That dig's on me**_

Kikyo stands up and glares at Inuyasha. 'How could he! After, I gave him 3 years of my life. I deserve everything I have!'

**Chorus:  
(She takes my money)  
Now I'm saying she a gold digger (When I'm in Need)  
But she don't mess wit no broke dude  
(She takes my money)  
Now I'm saying she a gold digger (When I'm in need)  
But she don't mess with no broke demon  
Get down girl gone head get down (I gotta leave)  
Get down girl gone head get down (I gotta leave)  
Get down girl gone head get down (I gotta leave)  
Get down girl gone head  
**

Inuyasha looks casually at Kikyo before continuing.

**Verse 1:  
Cutie the bomb  
Met her at a beauty salon  
With a baby louis vuitton  
Under her underarm  
She said I can tell you ROC  
I can tell by ya charm  
Far as girls you got a flock  
I can tell by ya charm and ya arm  
but I'm lookin for the one  
have you seen her  
My psychic told me she have a ass like Serena  
Trina, Jennifer Lopez, four kids**

Kagome walks in with her friend Sango. "Wow, someone is getting bashed tonight. Wonder who it is." "Hey Kags, isn't that your sister over there. And isn't that Inuyasha up on stage singing!" Kagome squints toward the stage and then to wear Sango pointed out her sister. "I see he finally took my advice that she was cheating on him."

**An I gotta take all they bad ass to show-biz  
Ok get ya kids but then they got their friends  
I Pulled up in the Benz, they all got up In  
We all went to Den and then I had to pay  
If you fuckin with this girl then you betta be payed  
You know why  
It take too much to touch her  
From what I heard she got a baby by Naraku  
My best friend say she use to fuck wit Kouga  
I dont care what none of yall say I still love her  
**

Inuyasha jumps off stage and smoothly dances toward a seething Kikyo. He smirks at her giving her a cold glare.

**Chorus:  
(She takes my money)  
Now I ain't sayin' she a gold digger (When I'm in Need)  
But she ain't messin' wit no broke niggaz  
(She takes my money)  
Now I ain't sayin' she a gold digger (When I'm in need)  
but she ain't messin' wit no broke niggaz  
get down girl gone head get down (I gotta leave)  
get down girl gone head get down (I gotta leave)  
get down girl gone head get down (I gotta leave)  
get down girl gone head  
**

Kikyo angrily stares back with tears in her eyes and glances up at the entrance to meet Kagome's smile. 'That bitch she told on me! How could she!'

**Verse 2:  
18 years, 18 years  
She got one of yo kids got you for 18 years  
I know somebody payin child support for one of his kids  
His baby momma's car and crib is bigger than his  
You will see him on TV Any Given Sunday  
Win the Superbowl and drive off in a Hyundai  
She was spose to buy ya shorty TYCO with ya money  
She went to the doctor got lypo with ya money  
She walkin around lookin like Michael with ya money  
Should of got that insured got GEICO for ya moneeey  
If you aint no punk holla We Want Prenup  
WE WANT PRENUP, Yeaah  
It's something that you need to have  
Cause when she leave yo ass she gone leave with half  
18 years, 18 years  
And on her 18th birthday he found out it wasn't his  
**

"Hey, Sango you know Kikyo was suppose to tell Inuyasha she was pregnant to night." "Damn, looks like it won't be working out for her." "He's probably not the father anyway."

Inuyasha is now standing directly in front of Kikyo singing to her. By now the crowd picks up on whats going and starts snickering.

**Chorus:  
(She takes my money)  
Now I ain't sayin' she a gold digger (When I'm in Need)  
But she ain't messin' wit no broke niggaz  
(She takes my money)  
Now I ain't sayin' she a gold digger (When I'm in need)  
but she ain't messin' wit no broke niggaz  
get down girl gone head get down (I gotta leave)  
get down girl gone head get down (I gotta leave)  
get down girl gone head get down (I gotta leave)  
get down girl gone head  
**

Kagome stares at the couple not for one minute regretting dropping the bomb on Kikyo. 'She should've never swayed from someone like him. She never deserved him. She had her chance now it's my turn.'

**Verse 3:  
Now I aint sayin you a gold digger you got needs  
You dont want ya dude to smoke but he can't buy weed  
You got out to eat and he cant pay yall cant leave  
There's dishes in the back, he gotta roll up his sleeves  
But why yall washin watch him  
He gone make it into a Benz out of that Datson  
He got that ambition baby look in his eyes  
This week he moppin floorz next week it's the fries  
So, stick by his side  
I know his dude's ballin but yea thats nice  
And they gone keep callin and tryin  
But you stay right girl  
But when you get on he leave yo a for a white girl  
**

Kikyo turns around and stares at Kagome with hurt in her eyes. As Kagome stares back she realizes she broke their bond. Now it was to late to put it back. Kikyo takes one more glance at Inuyasha who is now walking back towards the stage before running out the club.

**Get down girl gone head get down  
Get down girl gone head get down  
get down girl gone head get down  
get down girl gone head  
(lemme hear dat bak)**

Kikyo falls to the ground outside of the club sobbing. A dark figure suddenly appears. "Don't worry my dear Kikyo. He won't be getting away for that. Neither will your dear sister."

**THE END **

**

* * *

**

Shadow: Should I make it into a story or keep it as a one-shot?

Death: Yeah review and check out our other stories. We may just update the sleepover one.

Shadow: Peace!


	2. Chapter 1: The Beginning

Shadow: As promised I'm making this into a story. Wooo!

Death: Yea woooo!

Shadow: On with the story!

Death: But first a summary and character Synopsis:

* * *

Summary:

A triangle of lies and deciept is being woven. Can anyone break or will everyone be left heartbroken and torn because of one lie that threatens to break everyone involved. It all starts with one song.

Character Synopsis

Inuyasha: After being with Kagome for a few years he suddenly breaks up with her for her sister, leaving her heartbroken and confused.

Kagome: After breaking up with Inuyasha she is left miserable and heartless. Can anyone fix it or is she going to be left a bitter woman for the rest of her life?

Kikyo: Always outshadowed by Kagome she snags Inuyasha from right under her nose. But will her lies destroy what she worked so hard for?

Shadow: Now on with the story!

**The Beginning**

* * *

Kagome wakes up the sounds of her alarm. "Another day of my boring and uneventful life. Can it get even worst?" Right after she said that it started to rain. "Great, now I have to walk to the bus stop in the rain. What my luck." She kicks off the covers and quickly goes to take a shower. Afterwards she rushes out of the door to her job.

"Higurashi, you're late! Let this be your last warning or you're fired!" "Whatever I mean it's not like you don't need me. I pretty much do everything around this dump," Kagome mumbles under her breathe after signing in. "What was that Higurashi?" "Nothing, sir!" "That's what I thought."

'Bastard.' "Hey Kagome, why are you so late today?" "Sango you wouldn't believe my bad luck this morning! First the bus was 30 minutes late, then there were like 100 people on the bus, and then there was a traffic jam! Today has to be the worst day of my life!"

"Well it's about to get a lot worst. Look who just walked in," Kagome turns towards the door and watches her sister and ex-boyfriend walk in. "Damn she just had to get him right after I broke up with him. I mean it hasn't even been a week. What kind of sister is she?" "The kind that shows tough love maybe?"

Kagome sweat drops before walking away to her work station to catch up on the piles of work the other workers had been slacking off on.

"Kagome, sister dear! How are you this fine day?" "My day is just fine Kikyo. Now why are you here?" "Is that a way to treat the sister who pretty much raised you?" "NO I guess not, but stop joking around and answer my question."

"I'm just here to help out with Yashie today. He says he needs some help with some files." "Whatever…"

Kagome turns away without even a goodbye and continues walking toward her work station. 'Why are the gods cursing me today.'

By lunch break she was on her way to a nervous breakdown. "Sango, I can't take it! Why must she ruin my life. First she took Inuyasha, then she had to go and rub it in my face. Why does she do this to me. After all I did for her this is how she repays me!"

Sango stares at Kagome for a second before replying, "Are you done?" "Yes." "She does this to you, because she probably feels you had it the best in life. You were the straight A student and captain of the cheerleading and dance team. So maybe just because she didn't have as much she had to get you to notice that she could get something even if it is your leftovers. Ever think of that?"

"Sango, that's the most stupidest idea ever. Her jealous of me? Hah! My little brother has better jokes than that." "Whatever Kagome, one day you will see. Hopefully before it's to late." "Ok, well I'm going to the bathroom right quick. Same place?" "Yep, see you there."

As Kagome is in the bathroom she hears someone walk in talking loudly on there cell phone. "I know, I know! I am only using Inuyasha, you're my one and only love. I'll see you tonight and remember I love you. You want me to wear what you got for my birthday to your house? Ok, bye."

Kagome waits in her spot before cautiously walking out after she hears the door slam. "Kikyo is cheating on Inuyasha? But with who…" Kagome runs out of the bathroom and to the regular place her and Sango usually eat at.

Kagome runs up out of breath. "Jesus, Kagome it looks like you are about to get raped by how fast you were running!" "Oh my God, Sango you would not believe what I just heard!" "I won a million dollars?"

"No! Kikyo has a secret lover!" Sango head pops up. "Now you have my attention!" "When I was in the bathroom I overheard her conversation with someone and it wasn't Inuyasha!" "Are you serious? We have to tell him." "No, he'll only think I'm lying we will have to get proof!" "Umm, Kagome how exactly are we gonna get proof. I hope you don't think I'm about to talk someone. Especially your on sister."

"Come on you have to help me!" "Just let this play out ok. And see what happens. I know you still have feelings for him but breaking him up with Kikyo won't bring him back." Kagome glares at her supposed best friend before storming away.

* * *

Shadow: Yea I know I said I would put it up by tomorrow but I had unexpected stuff to do.

Death: Like a party that no one told me about until last minute.

Shadow: So here it is!

Death: Reviews please hopefully I'll be able to update by next week. But probably not because I got an EP to do.

Shadow: Its an electronic portfolio of what I've done 9th and 10th grade in the Science and Tech program. Yep got to make a movie and portfolio with all the projects I've completed.

Death: Anyway review! And nice reviews lol. Not the fuck you fuck you type of reviews either….

Shadow: Or the I hate your story… Well you can leave those just give me a way to make it better. Anyway BYE!

Death: Oh yea, before I forget maybe you guys should wait a few chapters to see why everyone acts the way do now

Shadow: And I wrote this a day ago and they would not allow me to upload it for a good minute but everything is fixed now... Bye... again...


	3. Authors Note 2

Shadow: Hello everyone!!!

Death: Based on the reviews we got….

Shadow: Which means some of you people didn't read what we said!

Death: But anyway we have decided to continue this story to piss some people off and to make the others happy….

Shadow: And as previously stated

Death: And we quote

Shadow: **_'Death: Oh yea, before I forget maybe you guys should wait a few chapters to see why everyone acts the way do now'_**

Death: Ok now that we got that out of the way….

Shadow: Expect an update on a few stories…. Bye!!!!


End file.
